L'enfant des astres!
by Caamillaa
Summary: Lors d'une sortie à la plage, un prof et trois élèves vont mystérieusement disparaître! Ces derniers se réveillerons dans un étrange manoir avec des chaînes, une lettre et une petite fille de 6 ans à peine! Comment leurs amis les retrouveront-t'ils? Qui est derrière cet enlèvement? Et que signifie la marque sur le coup de l'enfant? Shinsô Hitoshi est un élève de la 1-A!


**P.D.V All Might:**

Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi a convaincre Aizawa Shôta d'emmener les élèves à la plage! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui a le dessus sur les décisions par rapport a cette magnifique classe de futures héros, je suis très fier! Enfin, j'ai eu l'aide de mon collègue Yamada Hizashi, alias Present Mic. Donc je disais, aujourd'hui nos élèves sont tous présents. Bon le directeur m'a aussi demandé d'emmener les _Big Three_, apparemment c'est pour permettre a nous profs de ne pas trop surveiller nos élèves et permettre peut être a enfin aider Amajiki Tamaki avec son problème de communication...

-Allez les morveux tous le monde descend... **_Aizawa était debout dans l'allé centrale_**

Et en même pas une minute tous le monde sortit du bus dans le calme, pourtant Bakugô Katsuki est là aujourd'hui. Bref, comme d'habitude Aizawa dis des règles pour éviter les dangers potentiels, je sourit et me tourne vers Kayama Nemuri, alias Midnight et Present Mic qui n'arrête pas de regarder Aizawa de haut en bas! Je me tourne et voit les élèves hocher calmement la tête puis partir en direction des vestiaires toujours dans le calme... OK, ils nous prépare un mauvais coup, j'en suis persuadé maintenant!

-Ils sont trop calme aujourd'hui ou c'est juste une impression? **_Present Mic avait aussi remarqué le calme_**

-Non, je l'ai aussi remarqué! **_Je me tourne vers mon collègue qui avait l'aire de penser comme moi_**

-Ne vous plaignez pas, pour une fois qu'ils sont comme ça... je vais pas m'en plaindre... _**Aizawa haussa les épaules et alla dans le vestiaire profs, qui avait une cabine pour que Midnight se change**_

On le suivit et ont se changea, une fois cela fait ont sort pour retrouver nos élèves...enfin... mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait encore?! Mon dieu, je savais qu'ils étaient trop calme pour que se soit normal... Aizawa soupire et regarde les jeunes qui sont entrain de faire une bataille avec leur alter. J'entend Present Mic rigoler discrètement à côté de moi et je vois Midnight sourire comme une enfant:

-Allons c'est pas si grave, ils sont jeunes!

Nous nous tournons tous les trois vers elle, puis elle nous montre les _Big Three_ qui semble surveiller nos élèves, enfin seulement Togata Mirio et Handô Nejire, parce que le troisième est tourné contre un des arbres présent sur la plage. Je soupire et m'approche de mes élèves calmement:

-Bon les jeunes, on se calme, on est pas la pour se battre, mais pour se reposer un peu!

-Pardon! **_I__ls se sont tous calmés, enfin sauf Katsuki qui grogne juste_**

Je soupire et part m'asseoir auprès de mes collègues qui surveillent les jeunes. Je tourne la tête et voit les _Big Three_ parler entre eux et aller vers la mer, je soupire de soulagement et m'allonge sur le sable... c'est étrange, mais je me sens observer... surement mon imagination.

**P.D.V Tokoyami Fumikage:**

Après l'intervention de All Might, tous le monde c'est plus ou moins calmés, je part m'asseoir sur les rochers non loin du reste du groupe. Je me met à l'ombre et observe l'environnement, je ne suis jamais allé à la plage, ou alors je n'en ai aucun souvenir... Je vois certains garçons aller dans l'eau, d'autre sont partit jouer au volley et les filles sont pratiquement toutes allongées sur leur serviette entrain de parler de je ne sais quoi. Je sens une présence dans mon dos et quand je me tourne, je ne vois personne. J'ai pas rêver pourtant, je regarde autour de moi, mais rien du tout, c'est étrange... sauf quand quelque chose me touche l'épaule, j'entend enfin Tôru-san rire:

-Tu m'as fait presque peur Hagakure-san!

-Presque? Oh non, je voulais te faire vraiment peur! _**Je l'entendis bouder dans sa voix**_

J'esquisse un sourire et la voit repartir en courant vers les filles, je soupire de soulagement, heureusement que ce n'était qu'elle!

**P.D.V externe:**

Pendant plusieurs heures tous le monde s'amusés, les profs observés et allés s'amuser un peu avec les élèves. Soudain, un cri puissant déchira le moment de joie! Tous se mirent sur la défensif, mais le cri devint si fort que tous perdirent soudainement connaissance. Une ombre apparût au milieu et toucha le front de Present Mic, Fumikage, Shinsô Hitoshi et de Tamaki. Leur corps disparurent et l'ombre marcha vers la route ou elle disparut dans le silence le plus total!


End file.
